


Up Baby, Up We Go

by epne



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Drug Dealer Ben, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I mean like he deals weed, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, University Student Rey, Vaginal Fingering, but like it's very consensual, technically dub con since they're both high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epne/pseuds/epne
Summary: Rey gets high and gets off. Ben gets high and gets Rey off.





	Up Baby, Up We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Capital Letters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pj6k-EFxqAI&frags=pl%2Cwn) by Hailee Steinfeld, not that the song has anything to do with this fic, it’s just a bop. Too bad it’s from the Fifty Shades soundtrack, because yikes.

Rey fidgets with the zipper of her hoodie as she waits on the porch. She can see the sweat glistening on the palms of her hands in the sunlight and wipes them hastily on her jeans. This is _normal_ , she looks _normal_ , or at least that’s what she tries to convince herself as she scans the neighbourhood nervously. 

It’s not what she had expected, not at all. The houses here are large and neutral coloured with white trim and yards that have self-timed sprinklers. Rey expected more of a run down area with strip malls and apartment buildings kind of vibe. She’d already been anxious about coming, but the jarring environment only ratchets up her nervousness. See, Rey’s never had to do this before, in high school she just bought weed off of a guy in her physics class behind the portables, she’s never had to meet an actual real live drug dealer before. 

Unfortunately for Rey, with the end of high school came the end of her supply from Ryan. She hadn’t really thought that would be problem, as it turns out however, university is much more stressful than high school. Who would’ve thought?

Rey isn’t a stoner, at least she doesn’t think she is, she works hard and is decidedly high achieving but that’s the problem; she’s never really figured out how to relax without help. Hence the weed. 

The door in front of her swings open abruptly.

_Ben._

Her first thought when she sees him is how different he looks from Ryan, which yeah, _obviously_. This man stands about a foot taller than her with broad shoulders and a crooked jawline. She’s not sure what she expected him to look like, but she hadn’t considered the possibility that he would be hot. 

And he really, _really_ is. 

“I’m Rey.” She blurts quickly as she extends her arm with a jerky lurch. 

The man in the doorway looks her up and down lazily before cocking an eyebrow at her proffered hand. “I know.” He finally says before shaking her hand with a firm grip.

“Right,” Rey nods, “the texts. Yeah.”

Ben drops her hand after a beat before turning and walking back inside of his house. He leaves the door open behind him, an invitation Rey supposes. She briefly considers turning around and running back to the bus stop before quickly sidelining the idea. She’s fine, she can do this, she can follow a stranger that’s probably double her size into his house to buy drugs, no problem at all.

She tries to think rationally to calm herself down as she follows Ben down the hallway. Finn and Poe know this guy, Finn and Poe _trust_ this guy, and if they do so can she. Plus it’s not like they hadn’t had contact before, he’d seemed perfectly normal over text, no weird emojis, no weird messages, just normal. A normal guy. A normal guy who lives in a large house in the suburbs and apparently owns real actual expensive looking art that he hangs on his walls. It strikes Rey then that this guy probably doesn’t just sell weed.

She tries to breath deeply.

“Man, you really do need this stuff.” They’ve reached the living room and Ben is crouched in front of a wooden cabinet with his back to her.

“What?”

“I can _hear_ you thinking.”

Rey doesn’t know what to say to that, so she tries a laugh instead. It sounds flat even to her own ears.

Ben closes the cabinet doors and settles himself onto the black leather couch, before turning to look at her expectantly. “Come,” he pats the cushion next to him. “Sit.”

Rey obeys wordlessly, perching lightly on the edge of the couch. She stares at her feet and wonders idly if she should’ve taken her shoes off at the front door. Ben is wearing socks.

“So, how’s university treating you?” 

Rey looks at him then and frowns. This can’t be how drug deals normally go down. 

“Poe said it was your first year.” Ben adds.

“Oh, it’s been fine, good, yeah.” Rey swallows, “stressful.” She inclines her head towards the box on his lap that he’d retrieved from the cabinet.

“No doubt.” Ben smirks at her, spreading his legs so that his thigh _just_ brushes her knee. The box wobbles precariously at the movement and Ben stills it with one large hand.

“So, um, speaking of,” Rey raises her eyebrows in a way that she hopes finishes the rest of her thought for her. She just wants to get her weed, get back to her dorm, get high, and get off to the mental image of this guy that she’s trying very hard to burn into her brain. Is that really too much to ask?

“You wanna sample the product first?” Ben asks smoothing his hand over the top of the box.

“I, oh, I guess so?” Ryan never had her sample his weed, he’d just slapped the ziplock into her hand, took her money, and biked off. She’s not entirely sure what the protocol here is.

The corner of Ben’s mouth twitches up so briefly that Rey almost misses it before he pops the lid off of the box and pulls out a lighter and a pristinely rolled joint.

“So, you do this with all your customers?” Rey asks as Ben busies himself with lighting up. She’s going for casual but has a feeling that she’s failed miserably. 

“No.” Ben says simply as if that’s all the explanation she should need before taking a long drag from joint. He then passes it to her before throwing the box and lighter onto the coffee table in front of them with a clatter. 

Rey keeps her eyes trained on Ben as she brings the joint to her lips and inhales quickly before she can think better of it. She has to stop herself from sighing in relief as the thick smoke fills her lungs and starts to unwind the tight ball of stress that’s been living in her chest since ever since university started two months ago.

She passes the joint back to him as he exhales through his nose and Rey has to cross her legs to keep from squirming in her seat, cocky moves like that don’t usually turn her on, but there are exceptions to every rule apparently. Everything this guy does is attractive, he even _breathes_ attractively; Rey is disgusted. 

“Good stuff.” Rey comments, her voice slightly raspy.

Ben hums in response. 

“Strong.” Rey nods to herself.

“Medical grade.” Ben supplies, rolling the joint back and forth between his thumb and forefinger. Rey pictures him doing the same thing to her nipple and bites the inside of her cheek to keep from blushing. “Stem and seed free.”

“Ah,” Rey says sagely as she takes the blunt back from Ben and tries to look like the sort of girl who wouldn’t buy weed that was full of stems and seeds, even if she definitely is.

They continue passing the blunt back and forth until Ben eventually stubbs it out. And it’s… _nice_. Ben doesn’t seem to be much of a talker but that’s okay because Rey can more than make up for it. What can she say? First year is lonely, Ben has ears and doesn’t seem to mind her directionless chatter, and she has the added bonus of being high as a kite which emboldens her to not give a single fuck about socially acceptable behaviour. 

“Do you know something?” Rey asks from where she’s slouched on the couch.

“No, not one thing.” Ben says, his head is tipped back and his eyes are closed.

“I haven’t been on a couch since I moved into my dorm. And I did that like fifty thousand years ago.” She runs her hands aimlessly over the soft leather next to her thighs. “And this couch? Fantastic. I love her.”

Ben laughs, it’s throaty and makes Rey want to press her face into his neck. She doesn't. “Why’s that?”

“ _Because_ , me and this couch we’re the same. Can’t you see it?”

Ben cracks one eye open and looks at her skeptically. 

“Can’t you?” Rey kicks off her shoes and straightens, sitting cross legged on the couch facing him. “We’re both made of butter.”

Ben squints his open eye at her.

“Don’t you give me that look. It’s true.” Rey pressed the palm of one hand into the couch next to Ben’s shoulder. “See, she’s soft like butter,” she then pressed the same hand into her cheek, “and so am I!”

Ben shuts his eye, “mmhm.”

“You don’t believe me.” 

“You’re right.” Ben agrees.

“I’ll prove it. Here, give me your hand.” Rey doesn’t give him the chance to, instead picking it up off of his lap of her own volition. His arm is heavy but Rey is determined. She presses it into the soft cushion for a moment before cupping it around the side of her face and holding it in place with her own hand. 

Now Ben is looking at her with both eyes open.

“Now do you believe me?” She demands.

Ben clears his throat, “I believe you.”

Rey isn’t sure how long he leaves his hand on her face for but she is sure that when he does finally withdraw it, she goes with it. If anyone asked she would say that it was an accident. But you don’t really end up in someone’s lap straddling their thigh by accident. It’s okay though, because nobody asks.

“Hi.” Rey smiles.

“Hi.” Ben smiles back.

“I wonder if you’re made of butter too.” Rey says softly, frowning. 

Ben shrugs. 

Rey lifts her hand slowly at first. She traces the top of his upper lip with her index finger lightly before pressing her palm into his cheek. 

“Yep,” she smiles. “Soft. Like warm butter.”

Ben laughs and it shakes its way through her body. 

Rey laughs too but she doesn’t know what’s funny, maybe everything, maybe nothing, maybe the way it feels like her hand is melting into Ben’s cheek. Suddenly Ben’s face is a lot closer to hers than it was before, they’re practically nose to nose and Rey’s hand is still pressed to his cheek. Rey is just working out that Ben’s face is closer to hers because he sat up straight when the warm press of his lips interrupts her thought process. 

And _oh_ , that's nice. 

It takes her a moment before she kisses him back—she has to remember how to close her eyes first. She lets his tongue explore her mouth gently as she brings her other hand up to his cheek, thumbing the light stubble he has there. Rey can’t help herself from grinding down on his thigh as he bites her tongue lightly. Apparently he doesn’t mind this because his hands trail down to her ass, wordlessly urging her on.

The seam of her jeans rubs up against her clit through her underwear and she groans into Ben’s mouth, exhaling deeply through her nose. 

They continue like that for what seems to be an infinity wrapped up into a single second; the two of them grinding in tandem, hot mouths pressed hungrily together, Rey seated in Ben’s lap. By the time they pull apart enough to properly catch their breaths Rey has managed to lose her hoodie leaving her in only her bra and jeans and her hand has somehow ended up pressed into Ben’s crotch. Weird.

Ben’s eyes stay trained on the tops of Rey’s breasts as her chest heaves. She rubs her hand against his clothed crotch in retaliation. That seems to get his attention well enough, his eyes snap up to meet hers and he licks his already dampened lower lip. 

He says something then but Rey can’t hear the words because she’s too focused on his lips.

She laughs, closing her eyes to hear better. “What?”

“I _said_ , have you ever been eaten out high before?”

Rey shakes her head no, she’s never even been eaten out period before. “I have eaten while high before though.”

“Me too,” Ben says wryly before pausing. “Would you like to be eaten out high?”

Rey’s mouth is suddenly very, very dry. “I-yeah, yeah that would be. Yeah.” Rey smiles broadly.

“Yeah?” Ben laughs.

“Yeah.”

They both scramble into action then: Rey rolling off of Ben’s lap and onto the couch to shuck off her jeans as Ben slides to his knees in front of her. Rey shivers as Ben pulls down her simple cotton boyshorts, taking care to detangle them from her ankles so that he can hook both of her legs over his shoulders. 

“Fuck you’re wet,” Ben murmurs almost to himself.

If Rey were sober she might be embarrassed about a million different things: the proximity of Ben’s face to her vagaina, the way she smells, the fact that she hasn’t shaved in nearly two weeks, as it were though—clearly un-sober—she can’t find it in her to care even a little bit. 

Ben traces her wet lips with a thick finger as Rey watches him slack jawed. She’s not entirely sure how having an impossibly attractive drug dealer she just met offer to eat her out in his living room became her life, but she’s not complaining either. 

He licks the crease of her thigh and Rey watches her once relaxed stomach muscles jump and flex in anticipation. He then opens her up with his thumbs, tracing her outer lips with the pads before talking a long hot swipe up her center with the flat of his tongue. Rey twitches in response, unable to keep her hips from canting forwards and her back from arching up off the couch. She feels like she’s going to float away, the only thing that seems to be tethering her to earth is Ben’s head between her legs. 

“Good?” The question is breathed against her core, fanning over her clit.

Rey nods, words seem to be beyond her cognitive reach right now. 

Ben repeats the process of alternating between licking the creases of her thighs and her center over and over until Rey loses count of how many times he does it. Everytime he licks her up her center though he’s careful not to make even the barest contact with her clit. It’s too purposeful to be a mistake, the bastard knows exactly what he’s doing, his stupid smirking face tells her as much. 

Rey’s a hair’s breadth from losing her mind when Ben changes the game. He flattens the large palm of one hand over her stomach and pushes down firmly, closing her inner lips with his thumb and index finger of the other, running them up and down slowly. Ben’s hand almost spans the entire width of her lightly tanned stomach and for some reason that really does it for Rey. She feels more wetness seep out of her closed inner lips and hears Ben groan in response as he rubs his fingers up and down more firmly, her labia sandwiched in between. All she can do is pant out his name when he finally makes contact with her clit, pinching it between her lips. He then rolls it back and forth between his fingers, the contact isn’t good as her clit is still encased in in her labia but it’s just enough to make her squirm. 

She presses the heels of her feet into his clothed back silently urging him on, begging him for more. Ben seems to get the the hint, pulling her lips apart once more to finally mouth at her clit. He adjusts the hand on her stomach, sliding it down so that his thumb presses into her pelvic bone, pulling back the hood of her clit in the process. He then latches onto the exposed nub sucking on it and circling it with his tongue at the same time. 

If Rey was soft butter before, she’s definitely melted by this point. Her nipples strain against the soft cotton of her bra, and all the nerves in her legs feel like they’ve been lit up; each one like a pinprick of light against the backdrop of her consciousness. Jerking off has always been one of Rey’s favourite things to do while high, but someone else jerking her off while high? Her new favourite thing to do ever, full stop. 

Rey’s legs tighten around Ben’s head as her orgasm continues to build. She knows it’s coming because the fingers she has twisted into Ben’s thick hair begin to tingle, spasming lightly against his scalp. She’s sure that Ben can’t make it any better for her until he does.

He slips one thick finger into her, curving it up against her front wall until he finds the spot that makes her cry out, gentel pads turn into short biting nails against his scalp. With one final flick of his tongue against her clit she’s done. She comes, back arching off the leather of the couch, feet kicking out behind Ben’s head as her world dissolves and rebuilds itself in front of her eyes. Ben deftly fingers her through it, stopping only when she stills against him, chest rising and falling in great waves, her entire body covered in goose flesh. 

“Fuck,” the word comes out croaky and disjointed. “Fuck,” Rey tries again. “You’re really good at that. Like, _so_ good.” 

Ben shrugs, disentangling himself from her legs and wiping his mouth with the back of one of his hands. “I get hungry when I’m high.”


End file.
